


Anniversaries

by Assassin_J



Series: protoparents' creed [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Anniversaries, Cinnamon Roll Sweetness, Demisexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Present Tense, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Desmond, it's our anniversary."</p><p>"Wha? Shit, I totally- wait, no?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

"Desmond, it's our anniversary," Alex says one day.

"Wha?" Desmond looks up from his breakfast; he was still semi-asleep up 'til now. "Shit, I totally- wait, no? That's on Valentine's Day; we're not anywhere close!"

"Of the day we met."

"Oh." Desmond nods. "Okay. Neat. ...Real neat."

Deon in his highchair, a-hundred-and-one-days old but already sitting up by himself most of the time, squirms and blorps out spittle.

Alex grabs a rag and wipes, chuckling.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Desmond, it's our anniversary," he says another day.

Desmond glances at his phone for a brainless date check. "Um, it's still not Febru-"

"Of the first time we had sex."

"Oh!" Desmond looks up and smiles. "So... I was pretty memorable, huh?"

For an answer, Alex smiles back, the line of his teeth thin and wicked, but it doesn't look frightening at all.

They celebrate the occasion appropriately.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Desmond, it's our anniversary."

"Which one now?"

Alex traces a hand lightly low over his abdomen. "Of when we made Deon."

"Hah, yeah." Desmond looks to the corner of their bedroom, where the little tyke is sleeping in a crib he's fast outgrowing. "A happy accident if ever there was one."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Desmond, it's our anniversary. Of when you came out."

"You came out too, that day. I mean, nobody knew you were into dudes either before then."

Alex looks down at the floor for a second, then back up. "I'm not 'into dudes', though."

"Uh, then care to explain how we're a thing?"

"Not dudes in general. Or people in general. Just you." Alex runs a hand through his own hair, and looks a tiny bit uncomfortable. "Maybe I could be 'into' other people if I tried."

There's a moment of silence between them. Desmond is about to say something like "well, sexuality can be complicated" when Alex speaks up again.

"But... I don't need to, Des. I'm happy with just you."

Desmond takes his hand from his hair and clasps it reassuringly. "Alright. Forget about labels, then. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

The winter's first flakes contrast with honey-bronze cheeks and coal-brown hair as they fall on Desmond, who's less surprised by the sudden snowfall than by Alex's announcement that "It's our anniversary of living together."

"The anniversary of when we proposed" comes when it's falling heavy, piling up perilously high on their balcony while Alex consumes the Christmas tree that's been left up far, _far_ too long.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Alex! Hey Alex!" Desmond runs toward him, giddy and grinning. "It's our anniversary! The marriage one this time!"

"Yes." The sturdy virus-man is not knocked off-balance despite Desmond's fervor; he warmly embraces the loving tumble of his husband. "I know."

Life is a constant feed of precious memories- of moments spent showing their son the world, of jokes shared with friends, of victories large and small against enemy forces- even little mundanities like lazy hours spent in bed, fingers memorizing the curls in Desmond's hair, the contours of his face.

Every day they spend together is a treasure, in its own special way. Each one worth its own commemoration.


End file.
